


Kissing Under the Mistletoe

by sehundipity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehundipity/pseuds/sehundipity
Summary: Sehun likes hot chocolates and cuddles. Jongin wants to spoil him to death (less the shitty movies) but kissing under the mistletoe won't hurt one bit... right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short Christmas one-shot yay! This is originally written by brainoverdriving.  
> Merry Christmas! ♥

❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦◦◦◦❄︎

Sehun was just getting comfortable on the couch with big black cup full with hot chocolate when he heard the front door to be unlocked, opened, closed and then he heard how some keys were thrown on the counter and chuckled when Jongin bumped his head on Sehun’s and groaned. 

“Hello, underwear master-nim.” Sehun teased and moved his free hand to cup Jongin’s nape and move him so that he could peck his lips as greeting and maybe tempt Jongin to drink hot chocolate with him. 

“Don’t tease me! You’ll have the same job to do in a while anyways.” Jongin mumbled against Sehun’s lips and pecked them couple of times, before biting the lower one and groaned. “Can you make me hot chocolate while I take shower?” Jongin asked with slightly whiny voice, still biting Sehun’s lips, making it deeper color of pink and chuckling when Sehun pushed him away and glared at him. 

“Sure, I’ll put salt in it too.” Sehun replied back while standing up and putting his hot chocolate on the small coffee table to move towards the kitchen. He laughed when Jongin grabbed his butt and squeezed, turning to face Jongin back. 

“Come on, you can’t resist me. I promise I’ll stay awake while watching all the stupid christmas movies you have in mind.” Jongin whined, pulling Sehun closer to him, still touching his butt before he circled his arms around the waist and put his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. “Should I put on the white sweater matching yours too?” 

“And be corny little shitty couple together?” Jongin hummed as reply. “Okay, do it, then we have to kiss under the ugly mistletoe which is on our neighborhood’s front door.” 

“You’re kidding me.” Jongin groaned but didn’t move from the position, he liked the smell of Sehun, the fresh smell of soap and cologne, and the smell of chocolate and milk which somehow were always going in mix with Sehun no matter where he was. 

“I don’t. We should do this, you know, to complete the dumb couple thing.” Sehun explained and kissed Jongin’s hair. 

“Sehun, we’re one step away from marrying each other and you want us to act as if we’re middle school or high school couple trying to kiss under mistletoe with hope of never ending love?” 

“Yeah?” Sehun chuckled. “Come on, I’ll spare most of the stupid movies, so that we can do this, cuddle in bed and talk.” 

“Don’t wanna talk.” Jongin grumbled and sighed. “Let’s do the kiss, then the movie with the cuddles, then the bed with sleep and tomorrow since we’re both free we can fuck each other as high school sweethearts and die.” 

“Why die man?” Sehun laughed loudly and Jongin probably had to stop him because he was laughing right next to his ear, but Sehun’s laughter was something Jongin craved more than the air so not a chance to complain right now. 

“Because I’m dead tired. I’ll take shower, be prepared for the action.” Jongin moved away from Sehun, but not before kissing Sehun’s neck and moving away, keeping a warm smile on his face while listening to Sehun laughing from behind him. 

Jongin finished with his shower as fast as he could without falling asleep in it, since he knew that these past months it wasn’t once for Sehun to move him out of the bathroom, deeply asleep and dry his hair before putting him in bed. So once he was done, he put some baggy pants and the white sweater which Sehun had brought home and gave it to him because it was uncomfortable for Sehun to wear it since the size was smaller and it felt uncomfortable on his shoulders. That’s why Jongin had bought the same sweater, but black and one size bigger, and now Sehun was wearing it. 

When he walked back to the living room where Sehun was back with his cup and hugging his knees while staring at the movie which looked close to some of the many “Home Alone” movies, Jongin took the light pink cup and drank from it, getting comfortable on the couch and leaning his head on Sehun’s. The latter moved a little bit, letting on of his legs down and circling his arm around Jongin’s shoulders so that Jongin was now leaning almost on Sehun’s chest and sighed with relief. 

“So when we’re doing our mission?” Sehun asked quietly and leaned his head on Jongin’s. 

“In a while.” It was too warm and comfortable for Jongin to move. He liked moments like this when both were home, close and free for a while so that they could do something like this. Jongin liked how close he was with Sehun and how nice everything seemed, but sometimes he missed him and moments like this were perfect to get a little bit from Sehun until the next rest time they had together. 

Sehun stayed quiet for a while but Jongin knew that Sehun was impatient and honestly, he could see how tired Sehun was too and probably he wanted to pull Jongin to bed and cuddle him, but in the same time Sehun was bratty stubborn and impossibly whiny when something didn’t go as he planned, so couple of moments ago Jongin stood up, moving his and Sehun’s cups away before pulling his boyfriend up and towards the neighborhood’s front door. 

“What…”

“Come on, let’s be quiet, kiss and run for our lives.” Jongin whispered once they were outside of their flat, moving two doors from theirs and both glared at the mistletoe which was put in the middle of the door. 

They had to lean down, trying be as quiet as they could since they were tall and they didn’t need the always angry dog on the other side of the door to wake up the whole building while they were trying to kiss each other. Instead it was fair, because Sehun hit his knee on the door, Jongin bumped his shoulder too and instead of their lips Jongin kissed Sehun’s chin and Sehun kissed Jongin’s nose, the dog of course woke up and started barking, both of them moved as fast as they could to hide into their flat, closing the door behind them and laughed loudly, because they were so ridiculous. 

“Are you happy?” Sehun asked then, almost calm but still chuckling, his cheeks were red and he was panting to catch his breath. 

“Yeah, I am, are you?” Jongin asked back and moved to kiss Sehun’s cheek. 

“Yeah, I am too. I love you, but let’s get in bed, I’m barely awake.” Sehun laughed at his request and pulled Jongin closer so that he could circle his arms around him and walk together towards the bedroom. 

“I love you too.” Jongin whispered later while he had his head on Sehun’s chest and closed his eyes. He was indeed happy.

❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦❅◦◦◦❆◦◦◦❄︎◦◦◦◦◦◦❄︎


End file.
